Desesperación
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: <html><head></head>SemiAU: Astrid jamás creyó que iría en busca de una leyenda, pero ahora que Berk necesita ayuda más que nunca, está dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por salvar a su gente. De cualquier manera, al final el precio no puede ser tan alto si es Hiccup con quien pacta el contrato.</html>


Ok, ¿alguien se dio cuenta? ¿no? Perfecto jaja ok, había publicado esto como el segundo capitulo de "Retales", pero después de consultarlo con la almohada cambié de opinión y… aquí está. Como historia independiente.

Quería publicar el capítulo que ya estoy escribiendo de "Retales", que será un request que me hicieron, pero entonces me inscribí al reto de Halloween del mes de octubre, y aunque aún falta mucho para Halloween, pues ya terminé el oneshot participante y pues… he aquí.

De verdad espero que les guste. Me esforcé mucho por que no quedara como lectura de típica prepuberta, así que espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Serán bastante apreciados para saber si salió decente o no :)

Por cierto, es mi primer "T". (Que Dios me ampare, yo juraba que no podría escribir rango T ni aunque quisiera y mírenme ahora) Déjenme saber si piensan que la clasificación es correcta, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación<strong>

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: Suspense, Romance.

Clasificación: T

Paring: Hiccstrid

Palabras: 5,981

One-shot

_"Esta historia participa en el reto temático de Octubre "La Maldición de Berk" en el foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

Resumen: Semi-AU: La isla de Berk ha sido invadida por Berserkers y otras tribus enemigas, diezmando a sus habitantes tanto vikingos como dragones. La única esperanza para salvar lo que queda de la aldea es la leyenda de un monstruo y su Night Fury que según se cuenta, pueden derrotar cualquier ejército en menos de una noche. Astrid está dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por salvar a su gente.

* * *

><p>Llevaba más de cuatro horas volando. Sabía que Stormfly estaba cansada y adolorida, que casi no había comido en las últimas semanas, que era cruel de su parte exigirle tanto, pero Astrid no estaba en mejores condiciones que su compañera. Lo único en su mente, sin embargo, era que tenía que lograrlo, tenía que llegar. Era su única alternativa.<p>

La noche era obscura y sólo la luna creciente iluminaba con su luz argentina el camino que Astrid había escuchado en las leyendas, el camino hacia una isla que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Era estúpido y arriesgado, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Esperar pacientemente su muerte mientras veía a sus seres queridos morir uno a uno en manos de sus enemigos, sintiendo toda la impotencia humanamente posible en el pecho? No. Ésa no era una opción.

La oportunidad de escapar a sus captores se había dado como una coincidencia, como un azar del destino, pero no la desperdició. Escondiéndose en la noche fuera de la vista de sus opresores había logrado incluso liberar a Stormfly de su prisión. Ambas estaban física y mentalmente muy maltratadas, por lo que cuando ante sus ojos apareció la misteriosa isla, Astrid casi lloró del alivio.

La dragona aterrizó tambaleándose, y Astrid desmontó no queriendo forzarla más de lo debido haciéndola llevarla en su lomo. Caminó con los pies descalzos por el espeso bosque que era la vegetación de la isla y se mantuvo alerta. Puso una mano sobre las sucias escamas azules de su compañera para evitar que se alejara. Era tan peligroso para un dragón como para un humano vagar por el territorio, pero aun así su voluntad no se quebrantó.

Stormfly no parecía especialmente nerviosa, pero quizá se debía a su excesivo cansancio, seguramente la hacía incapaz de percibir el peligro. La isla, según las leyendas que contaban los trovadores en los días de festival, estaba plagada de Night Furies, el único dragón que nunca nadie había podido domar. Eran la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Ningún otro dragón podía aterrizar en su territorio y salir ileso, por eso mantuvo la guardia alta en todo momento.

Siguió avanzando por un tiempo que se le figuró eterno, y cuando pensó que ninguna de las dos podría más, lo divisó al fin.

Un castillo de piedra se alzaba orgulloso en lo alto de una colina, tal y como decía la leyenda. Astrid tragó pesado, sintiendo la boca seca no por primera vez en días y los pies tan magullados como los debía de tener. Tras darle una palmadita alentadora a su dragona, avanzó en dirección de la edificación de roca obscura.

Al llegar a las rejas del castillo, Astrid se dio cuenta que tenían cadenas que estaban aseguradas con un candado. Si Stormfly no estuviera tan exhausta, seguramente podría pedirle que las rompiera, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra opción para intentar entrar, pues tan pronto tocó el metal frío y obscuro de las rejas, que a pesar de seguramente ser muy viejo no estaba oxidado, el candado se abrió solo y tanto éste como las cadenas cayeron al suelo con un estrépito. La reja se abrió invitándola a entrar. Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, dio un tentativo paso al frente.

— Quédate aquí, chica. — murmuró dándole una palmadita en el hocico. Quiso decir "Regresaré pronto", pero no sabía si eso era verdad y no quiso mentirle. Después de una última caricia, atravesó el portón.

Mientras avanzaba, la reja se cerró a sus espaldas, dejando a su dragona lanzando quejidos angustiados por su jinete, que no miró atrás por temor a retractarse. Cuando llegó frente a las puertas de gruesa madera que formaban la entrada, puso una mano temblorosa sobre su superficie y como la vez anterior, las puertas se abrieron solas.

Adentro todo estaba muy oscuro y Astrid dudó si ingresar o no. Pero tras inhalar una vez entrecortadamente, se recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí y con una nueva determinación, atravesó la entrada hacia la oscuridad del interior.

La madera se cerró detrás de ella y unas velas se encendieron para alumbrar un vestíbulo refinado y antiguo. Astrid miró en todas direcciones, sintiéndose completamente perdida sobre qué hacer a continuación.

— ¿Quién eres, muchacha? Y ¿qué haces en mi isla?

Astrid sintió que el corazón le explotaba en el pecho del susto. Miró en la dirección de la voz masculina que le habló, pero su interlocutor estaba oculto en las sombras, donde la luz de las velas no alcanzaba a iluminar. Sintió su respiración acelerarse, pues no fue hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de que era real. La leyenda era real.

— Mi nombre es Astrid — murmuró con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y se abrazó a sí misma para evitar que fuera tan evidente. Se enderezó lo más que pudo y trató de verse más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía. El raído vestido que en algún momento fue blanco y no le pasaba de las rodillas tampoco ayudaba a conferirle el porte de la guerrera que sabía que era.

— Y he venido buscando sellar un pacto. — continuó con voz un poco más firme.

A su afirmación, le prosiguió un silencio.

— Hace mucho que nadie viene a pedirme un contrato. — dijo la voz en las sombras. — ¿Cómo te enteraste de mí, Astrid?

Ella no supo como sentirse al respecto de él llamándola por su nombre. Había algo ominoso en la situación y el sólo hecho de no poder verlo ya la estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa. El tipo de nervios propios del instinto de supervivencia que te avisan que estás en peligro.

Astrid tragó pesado, no sabía cuanto era "mucho" tiempo, pero supuso que si él era real y ahora la gente lo consideraba un mito, "mucho" debía ser más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

— Todos saben de ti, tu historia se cuenta en los festivales y en las celebraciones cuando corre el licor.

Ella pudo escuchar una risita espeluznante desde las sombras donde él se encontraba y sintió la piel erizársele.

— Ah, ¿y qué es exactamente lo que se cuenta de mí? — preguntó, y Astrid creyó detectar en su voz un tinte de humor sarcástico.

— Que puedes derrotar ejércitos enteros en menos de una noche. — dijo esperando no equivocarse. — Que si haces el pacto con alguien a cambio de su sangre, desaparecerás al enemigo del contratista.

Su interlocutor se tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Es correcto lo que cuentan tus leyendas, pero ya no hago pactos con nadie. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es peligroso.

Astrid suspiró, preparándose mentalmente. Ya se esperaba una negativa.

— Hace un mes — comenzó escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. — Los enemigos de mi tribu, los Hairy Hooligans, crearon una alianza y atacaron Berk, mi hogar. Fue una lucha sangrienta, yo misma participé. — confesó buscando establecer un contacto visual que no pudo darse — Eran demasiados, y a pesar de tener a los dragones de nuestro lado, no pudimos hacerles frente. Después de una semana, lograron invadir nuestro territorio. Saquearon nuestras casas, asesinaron a vikingos y dragones por igual. A los que quedamos, nos hicieron esclavos. — escupió con odio las palabras — Cada noche toman a uno de nosotros y lo asesinan en público — la voz le temblaba, las manos le temblaban, de rabia y de desesperación. — Hoy fueron descuidados, debido a sus excesos con nuestra comida y bebida, así que puede escapar. Ya no nos queda nada… — se tragó el nudo en la garganta y continuó — Necesitamos tu ayuda. _Necesito_ tu ayuda. Necesito tu contrato. Por favor. — pidió, y esperó que sus ojos reflejaran la determinación que sentía.

La figura en las sombras lo vio. Vio la fiereza en su mirada y la determinación mezclada con la desesperanza, la _desesperación_ que había llevado a esta pobre alma a buscar la ayuda de un demonio. Le gustaría ayudarla, pero… era imposible, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme? — preguntó sin rodeos. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en diplomacias.

Él negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

— No puedo. — dijo casi con nerviosismo mientras se adentraba más a las sombras.

Astrid no iba a aceptar esa respuesta. No había llegado hasta aquí, descubierto que el mito no era un mito, que había una esperanza, sólo para que él se negara.

— ¿Por qué no? — su voz sonaba ofendida, traicionada.

— Hace demasiado tiempo que no hago un pacto con nadie, — repitió — Lo que significa que llevo ese mismo tiempo sin alimentarme. Si hago un pacto contigo ahora, — hizo una pausa — lo más probable es que no podré detenerme.

Astrid frunció el ceño negando inconscientemente con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba confundida.

— ¿Detenerte?

— Te mataré. — dijo, más claro no lo pudo haber puesto. — No podré detenerme cuando tome tu sangre y te mataré.

Astrid se tomó unos segundos para dejar que la información se asentara en su mente y luego tragó pesado. Inhaló lentamente.

— No me importa. — dijo sin una pizca de indecisión. — Aun así quiero hacerlo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Astrid sólo podía escuchar su respiración alterada y su corazón martillándole los oídos.

Él llevaba ya mucho tiempo habitando este mundo, por lo que se preciaba de tener un entendimiento de la vida y la muerte mejor que la de los humanos, cuyas vidas se encendían y apagaban con gran facilidad y rapidez.

— Una vida vale lo mismo que cualquier otra — le dijo — No deberías tener la tuya en tan poca estima.

— Mi vida no vale nada si no puedo salvar a mi familia y a mi gente. — espetó. — Estas personas han masacrado a mi aldea durante un mes entero y ya no puedo más. Tal vez mi vida valga lo mismo que la de cualquier otro de mi tribu, pero su valor no se compara a la de mi tribu entera. — dijo con ardor — O lo que queda de ella — añadió con amargura.

El vampiro lo meditó. Esta muchacha parecía sincera y de intenciones nobles, pero aun así le estaba pidiendo matar a muchas personas buscando un bien propio, y él ya había cometido incontables errores anteriormente. Tenía que estar seguro.

— ¿Qué te hace diferente a ellos, Astrid? — preguntó, y ella reprimió el desagradable estremecimiento que le daba al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. — ¿Por qué crees que tu causa es más válida que la de tus invasores? ¿Cómo sabes que eres tú la que defiende la causa justa? Si quieres matar a sangre fría a más de una tribu, ¿qué te hace mejor que ellos?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — exhaló ella, herida en el orgullo y rabiosa en la dignidad. — Tanto tiempo encerrado en tu prisión te ha nublado el juicio. — escupió — No te atrevas a decirme que soy igual a ellos, jamás. — amenazó con la voz fría, y se acercó con paso lento e intimidante hacia donde él estaba. La vista fija hacia donde podía distinguir su silueta. — Esas personas han mutilado, torturado y asesinado frente a mis ojos a las personas que más quiero. Se unieron para matarnos porque nos tenían miedo. Miedo a lo que podíamos lograr y hasta donde podíamos llegar al haber domado dragones. Si lo que dicen las leyendas es cierto, tú también eres un jinete. Tú mejor que nadie debería poder entender que los dragones son bestias amables e inteligentes que no te dañarían a no ser que tú atacases primero. Por miedo e ignorancia nos han invadido y masacrado sin dudar ni un segundo al blandir la espada. Hace horas que dejé la aldea fue mi mejor amiga a la que vi morir humillada en sus carcajadas de locura.

Astrid se dio cuenta que los ojos le ardían con el picor del agua salada amontonándose en sus párpados inferiores, pero no se detuvo y siguió hablando, con la desesperación que sentía impregnada en la voz.

— Si estoy aquí es para intercambiar sangre por sangre, porque estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para correr tras un mito esperando que éste me salvara. A mí. — dijo con incredulidad — A mí, que nunca quise pedir ayuda aún y cuando sabía que la necesitaba. — se limpió con un gesto brusco las lágrimas de la cara y fijó la mirada dura en lo que esperaba fuera su rostro — Si el derramamiento de mi sangre puede salvar muchas otras vidas, si puede salvar la de mis padres o la de mis amigos, entonces que así sea. — sentenció con acritud. — Si voy a morir pronto, prefiero morir salvándolos, que en frente de sus ojos, viéndolos sufrir por no poder hacer nada.

Astrid podía sentir su mirada escrutándola, como si evaluara su discurso y buscara alguna muestra de indecisión o insinceridad, pero no la encontró.

— Muchos han venido a lo largo de los años a pedirme un contrato. Antes, mi sed me hacía ignorar sus intensiones, casi todas ambiciosas.

Astrid lo vio dar tentativos pasos en su dirección, y después de dudar sólo un segundo, salió a la luz de la vela. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello color caoba. Era más alto que ella por algunas pulgadas y su postura perfecta le hacía parecer tener aún más estatura. Tenía los ojos verdes y la mirada antigua, y cuando la clavó en la azul de ella, Astrid sintió el peso de su presencia por primera vez, haciéndola reprimir las ganas de dar un paso atrás.

— Pero tú no. — dijo simplemente. — Tú no buscas satisfacerte a ti misma.

Astrid tragó pesado, pero no dijo nada pues no lo consideró necesario. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada sin pestañear.

— Está bien. Cerremos el pacto. — aceptó, y ella falló al no identificar el tono de resignación que cargaba su voz.

Dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

— Gracias. — susurró.

— Ven, sígueme. — dijo. Hizo el ademán de tomarla de la muñeca, pero se detuvo. En su lugar sólo se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Astrid lo siguió en silencio y muy de cerca por el castillo, cruzando el vestíbulo, subiendo las enormes escaleras y a través de algunos pasillos. Entraron a un estudio. Era una habitación grande con una pared hecha librero y una ventana que encaraba la puerta y tenía las cortinas corridas. Sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado del cristal, había un candelabro con tres velas rojas encendidas.

Él le señaló un diván cerca del librero invitándola a sentarse. En otra ocasión, Astrid se hubiera negado argumentando que estaba bien de pie, pero la verdad es que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el piso, gracias tanto a la deshidratación y desnutrición como a la adrenalina que no hacía más que ir y venir repetidas veces de su sistema.

Astrid lo vio de perfil frente al escritorio aflojarse el cuello de la camisa verde oscuro y arremangarse hasta los codos. Cuando la miró, sus ojos casi le pedían disculpas.

— ¿Sabes exactamente en qué consiste el contrato?

Astrid tuvo que negar con la cabeza, admitiendo su ignorancia. Él se hincó frente a ella y apoyó las manos a sus costados en el asiento del diván. A pesar de que no la tocó, Astrid no se atrevió a moverse ni un ápice.

— Los vampiros obtienen su fuerza y habilidades de la sangre humana. Es decir, dependiendo de qué tanto se alimente, será el nivel de fuerza que tiene. — hizo una pausa. Astrid asintió para hacerle saber que entendía y podía continuar. — Sin embargo, de nada sirve si no tomamos esa sangre de alguien que la otorgue _voluntariamente_.

Astrid estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso.

— El contrato es el siguiente: tú me das tu sangre y yo uso esa fuerza que gané gracias a ella para ayudarte. Así de simple. Como bono adicional, no podré herirte de ninguna manera mientras tu sangre esté en mi cuerpo, ni siquiera aunque lo deseara.

Eso también era nuevo. Astrid se recriminó mentalmente el haber seguido una leyenda sin saber ni siquiera la mitad de la información. Después recordó que no tenía alternativa de todos modos y se dio cuenta que con información o sin ella, lo volvería a hacer.

— Sin embargo, si me hieren en batalla, sentirás el mismo dolor. Si me matan, lo sentirás. No morirás, pero el vacío de estar conectada a una persona muerta te acompañará hasta la tumba.

Ella volvió a asentir, estaba un poco intimidada, pero no lo dejó traslucir. Intimidada o no, no se iba a retractar.

— Por último, en nuestras circunstancias, hay otro detalle. — hizo una pausa en la que ninguno se movió — Como te dije, hace mucho tiempo que no formo un pacto con nadie, lo que significa que necesito aún más sangre para poder… recuperarme. No sé cuanta necesito, pero podría matarte. Eso y además está el hecho de que…

Volvió a detenerse, inhaló fuertemente y la tomó repentinamente de la muñeca, sus dedos cerrándose como grilletes sobre ella, su pulgar sintiéndole el alterado pulso. Astrid miró sus manos con un pinchazo de pánico, pero se esforzó por no encogerse de miedo. Regresó la mirada a su rostro y se dio cuenta que el verde había casi desaparecido por completo en el negro de la dilatación de sus pupilas.

— Tengo sed. — concluyó.

Astrid no necesitó más explicaciones. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Llevaba muchos años sin beber y probablemente su sed era proporcional a esos años. Según las leyendas, los vampiros no podían morir de inanición, pero eso no los hacía ansiar desesperadamente la sangre si se veían privados de ella durante mucho tiempo.

— Pero aún así seguirás adelante, ¿no es así?

No confiando en la estabilidad de su voz, Astrid asintió una última vez. Firme y determinante.

— Bien. — dijo él. — Trataré de detenerme, pero tendrás que ayudarme. Si comienzas a sentir que te desmayas, házmelo saber.

Astrid se dio cuenta que el vampiro le dirigió una significativa mirada a su cuello tras la última advertencia. La miró a los ojos por última ocasión, avisándole de sus intenciones y luego se inclinó sobre ella.

— Espera. — dijo encontrando su voz al fin.

Astrid lo detuvo poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro. Él levantó la vista y la miró, dándole pauta para que hablara.

Se sintió estúpida, su familia y amigos estaban en peligro y cada segundo contaba, y ella estaba alargando el proceso más de la cuenta por una nimiedad. Pero tenía que saberlo, si iba a morir en manos de este hombre… de este _ser_, al menos tenía que saberlo.

— Tu nombre — murmuró. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sus ojos azules lo miraron sin pestañear, y notó como él se desconcertaba por un segundo. Se relamió los labios y casi pareció buscar en su memoria una respuesta.

— Hiccup — dijo por fin y le dio la impresión de que recién lo recordaba — Mi nombre es Hiccup.

Él extendió una mano en su dirección y le quitó el cabello del hombro izquierdo, exponiendo la piel de su cuello. Astrid asintió, recibiendo su nombre con solemnidad. Ahora sabía el nombre de su salvador y asesino.

En lugar de ofrecerle su mano para que se la estrechara, Astrid le ofreció su yugular, desviando la vista y fijándola en el suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio acercarse todavía más a ella y sintió como le respiraba sobre la piel, por lo que apretó los labios y reprimió un estremecimiento. Le recorrió con la nariz la garganta expuesta buscando la carótida por el olor. Ella enderezó todavía más la espalda y se preparó para la mordida.

Hiccup le pasó la lengua por el cuello, lento y deliberado. Esta vez no pudo contener el escalofrío que la atravesó entera. Astrid se estaba muriendo con la expectativa. Que la mordiera rápido y terminara con el preludio. Que acabara ya. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba aterrada. Asustada por las cosas que dejaba inconclusas, porque desconocía lo que le pasaría a su dragona que se había quedado sola en la isla. Esperaba que después de poco tiempo se fuera al ver que su jinete no regresaba. Estaba asustada por su familia, que nunca sabría lo que le pasó. Estaba asustada porque había otro sentimiento que no sabía identificar mezclado con el miedo cuando él la tocaba, y que la hacia consciente de que estaba sucia y poco presentable, escasamente vestida y con un vampiro entre las piernas apunto de robarle la esencia vital.

Cuando volvió a lamerle el cuello, llevó la mano que se aferraba al diván a su otro hombro en un acto reflejo. Apretó los ojos cerrados y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la mordiera de una vez.

Él le enredó los dedos en el cabello que le salía de la nuca y le giró despacio, casi con gentileza, la cabeza para poder tener el mejor acceso posible a su garganta. Astrid lo dejó hacer tratando de destensarse. Si estaba tensa, le dolería más. Le volvió a lamer el cuello.

Finalmente, Hiccup le enterró los colmillos en la carne, rompiendo la piel y desgarrando la vena. Astrid inhaló con fuerza y se tragó el quejido de dolor que quiso escapar de su garganta. Se concentró en regularizar su respiración. Podía sentir dos palpitantes agujeros en su yugular por los que comenzaba a manar sangre. Él le pasó rápidamente la lengua una vez más por la herida, lamiendo el líquido vital con avaricia, sin dejar una sola gota escapar, succionando directamente del lugar de la mordida, haciéndola sentir como la vida se le escapaba de las venas. Sin darse cuenta, soltó un gemido. Al escucharlo, Hiccup volvió a lamerle la mordida con intención, bebiendo la sangre y acariciando la herida.

Con cada lamida, ella podía sentir como el dolor disminuía poco a poco, y razonó que su saliva debía ser una mezcla de analgésico y anticoagulante. Después de unos momentos, el dolor desapareció por completo, dejándole ahora sólo la sensación de su boca caliente gracias a su propia sangre besándole la piel. Pudo notar también, la mano firme como el hierro sujetándola por la cintura y la nuca, impidiéndole moverse y atrayéndola más hacia sí con frenesí.

Astrid frunció el ceño, inconforme con su situación. Cierto, él no estaba intentando inmovilizarla, y la verdad ¿qué importaba si estaba a punto de morir? Pero de cualquier manera no le agradaba verse a merced sin esperanza de alguien más, incluso si había sido su idea. Dirigió sus manos a su cabeza y le enterró ella misma los dedos en los mechones color caoba, tratando de sentir un poco de igualdad.

Al sentir sus manos sujetarlo, Hiccup succionó con más fuerza que antes la herida, haciéndola soltar un gemido estrangulado. Rápidamente le volvió a pasar la lengua por la mordida para reparar su error, pero Astrid sabía que su exclamación no fue enteramente de dolor.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Astrid comenzó a sentirse débil al resentir la pérdida de sangre, pero a pesar de la advertencia que le había dado Hiccup, no lo detuvo. Pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, y en todos aquellos a los que no pudo salvar, en que seguramente la sangre que apenas había tomado no era suficiente después de tantos años de abstinencia… y lo dejó seguir bebiendo.

Hiccup no sabía a qué achacarle la ambrosía de la sangre de esta mujer. Quizá fueran sus múltiples años sin beber, o tal vez era algo que tenía que ver sólo con su esencia, que ése era el sabor de su sangre. Fuera lo que fuera, lo cierto es que sabía delicioso. No podía parar, o eso pensó.

No se había dado cuenta que el agarre de sus manos se había ido haciendo más débil con forme los minutos pasaban, si no hasta que sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus costados. Primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Hiccup se separó con más rapidez de la que creyó que su reducido autocontrol le permitiría, aunque aun así con reticencia.

La miró a la cara, tenía la mirada desenfocada, pero aún así trató de verlo a los ojos antes de murmurar.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? Aún no… — respiró, cerró los ojos y trató de organizar sus pensamientos — Mi familia… Berk… necesitan ayuda…

Hiccup sintió que el corazón le pesaba con culpa. Pero si quería ayudarla era necesario. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no quería matarla. No quería matar a nadie más para alimentarse.

La levantó en sus brazos justo en el momento en que se quedaba inconsciente, algunas gotas de sangre que aún manaban de la herida manchándole el vestido al escurrirle por la clavícula. La cabeza le cayó para atrás exponiendo la herida y haciéndola parecer todavía más vulnerable. Hiccup la acomodó mejor en sus brazos, haciéndola recargar la frente en su pecho. No quiso dejarla en el diván como en un principio había planeado. Ésta valiente mujer se merecía algo mejor.

La llevó a su propia habitación, y luego de acomodarla en la cama, se giró para salir, no sin antes limpiarse la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, quitándose y posteriormente lamiéndose el hilillo de sangre que le había escurrido de los labios. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue a buscar a Toothless. La noche apenas comenzaba.

Ω Ω Ω

Astrid despertó adolorida. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuello y el cuerpo en general. Tragó tratando de humedecerse la boca, pero ésta estaba pastosa debido a la falta de humedad. Tenía los labios tan resecos que dolía. Soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. Se sentía fatal.

— Tranquila, no te muevas mucho. Estás muy débil. — le dijo la misma voz que conoció ayer.

A pesar de su recomendación, Astrid trató de incorporarse mientras enfocaba la vista. Unas manos frías la ayudaron a alzar la cabeza y los hombros lo suficiente como para beber agua, que le fue facilitada en una copa tan grande que bien pudo haber sido un cáliz. Astrid la vació rápidamente.

— Despacio — dijo la voz, sosegándola — hay más si aún tienes sed.

Cuando las últimas gotas desaparecieron tras su garganta, inhaló profundamente como si respirara por primera vez y se sintió un poco mejor.

Hiccup la sostenía usando un brazo mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro. Con la mano que tenía libre le sostenía la copa al alcance de sus labios, pero la retiró cuando ella la vació. Sentía la cabeza embotada y estaba mareada, pero eso no le impidió recordar el porqué estaba ahí.

— Berk — dijo alarmándose en la medida que su fuerza se lo permitía. Su voz sonaba rasposa y le lastimaba la garganta.

Si él estaba aquí, ¿qué había pasado con Berk? ¿Qué había pasado con el pacto?

— Está a salvo — dijo él. — Las tribus de los Berserkers, Hysterics y Murderous ya no están.

"Ya no están."

Astrid suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre él. Paseó la vista por la habitación y se dio cuenta que debía estar en un dormitorio, probablemente el de Hiccup, pero no consiguió fuerzas para que le importara. Había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver hacia el bosque, donde brillaba la luna sobre los árboles. Seguramente había dormido todo el día.

— Tu familia está bien. — dijo para tranquilizarla otro poco. — Tus padres están vivos, y sus dragones también.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo sabía quienes eran sus padres? Como si le leyera la mente, Hiccup sonrió. Una sonrisa de medio lado que esta vez no le puso los pelos de punta.

— Huelen parecido a ti. — dijo con humor — Por eso pude reconocerlos.

Astrid tragó saliva y se relamió los labios. Las habilidades de Hiccup la seguían poniendo nerviosa. Era el cazador perfecto y eso le daba algo de qué preocuparse estando a su alrededor. Sin mencionar que también le daba un poco de envidia. De cualquier modo, se relajó con el pensamiento de que sus padres estaban bien y trató de ignorar el hecho de que aún estaba recostada sobre él y que no podía alejarse.

Hiccup le ofreció otra copa que tomó de la mesita de noche.

— Bebe, necesitas recuperarte.

El sabor en la bebida la tomó por sorpresa. En lugar de ser agua era jugo, y tosió al atragantarse. Hiccup le retiró la copa de los labios y después Astrid pudo sentir un pañuelo secándole la cara.

— ¿Por qué estás cuidándome? — preguntó desconcertada — Si ya te deshiciste de mis enemigos, ¿qué el pacto no debería de haber acabado ya?

Hiccup sonrió con indulgencia, como si supiera algo que ella no. Astrid frunció el ceño. Trató de separarse de él pero era muy fuerte y ella estaba muy débil. Hiccup la dejó acostarse otra vez en la cama y se separó de ella, sentándose de manera que quedaran de frente.

— El pacto dura dependiendo que tanta sangre haya tomado del contratista. — explicó — Y de ti tomé mucha. — tras una pausa añadió. — Lo siento.

Astrid estaba aturdida, ¿por qué se disculpaba? Ella había ido a buscarlo a él y además, estaba viva. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Es verdad, estaba viva.

— Creí que habías dicho que me matarías.

— Si hay alguien que no debe morir, es aquél que está dispuesto a dar su vida por la de alguien más. — dijo Hiccup. No quiso admitir ante ella que la noche anterior, cuando la había visto desvanecerse en sus brazos, lo primero que había pensado había sido "Ella, no." Aunque aún no descubría porqué.

Cuando Astrid no añadió nada más, él señaló la mesita de noche junto a la cama, que tenía una bandeja llena con comida.

— Traje algo para ti desde Berk. Supuse que a tu gente no le molestaría que tomara algo para su salvadora. — dijo volviendo a torcer la sonrisa.

Astrid supo entonces que estaba realmente débil al borde de la alucinación, pues a la luz de las velas, Hiccup le parecía atractivo.

— Gracias — dijo escuetamente — yo puedo sola.

Hiccup le pasó la copa con los ojos sonrientes de un chiste que ella no encontraba por ningún lado. Astrid la sostuvo con una mano mientras se apoyaba sobre el codo contrario para beber. Hiccup soltó la copa lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera su peso y se diera cuenta que sin su ayuda ya se hubiera derramado. No había terminado de beber lo que quería cuando se cansó y tuvo que dejar que él le retirara la copa de los labios. A regañadientes, también tuvo que dejar que la acomodara nuevamente de manera que se apoyara en él, y agradeció que no tuviera suficiente sangre para ruborizarse cuando la alimentó en la boca, a veces con una cuchara y a veces con sus dedos.

— ¿Y mi dragón? — preguntó Astrid después de tragar un trozo de pan que él le había alimentado.

— ¿El Nadder azul? — Hiccup se rió — Después de unas horas de sueño y varios barriles de pescado no ha parado de brincar de aquí para allá con Toothless.

— ¿Tu dragón? ¿Un Night Fury?

— Sí, un Night Fury. — respondió con cuidado reparando en su alarma — Pero no es verdad lo que se cuenta de ellos. — añadió rápidamente, cuando ella sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para intentar levantarse.

Se hubiera dado de bruces con el suelo al enredarse con las sábanas si él no la hubiera sostenido.

— Stormfly, ella…

— Está bien. — afirmó Hiccup.

Como estaba seguro de que no le creía, con un movimiento tal vez un poco más rápido de lo que era recomendable dado su estado, la levanto en brazos y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Hiccup la llevó hasta la ventana para que se asomara. Una vez que pudo volver a ubicar donde estaba el suelo y donde el techo, observó lo que él quería mostrarle.

Afuera, cerca de los establos claramente para dragones, Stormfly y lo que distinguió como un dragón negro jugaban con un trozo de tronco que habían arrancado de quien sabe donde. Astrid observó al dragón jugar cual gatito con su compañera, incluso dejándola ganar. La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte, sin duda.

Una vez que hubo comprobado con sus propios ojos que Stormfly estaba bien, se relajó. Hiccup se rió entre dientes y Astrid pudo sentir las vibraciones de su pecho contra ella. Se sentía extraña al ser cargada por alguien. Para su suerte, Hiccup la dejó en la cama nuevamente y se dispuso a seguir alimentándola. Despacio, sin carreras y asegurándose que consumiera lo suficiente, pero no tanto como para enfermarla. Sabía que había pasado hambre y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la comida. Sintió una vez más el asomo de la culpa por haber abusado de su sangre.

Astrid no parecía molesta por ello, sin embargo. Al contrario, en los días que siguieron a su recuperación, le agradeció un par de veces el haber accedido a sellar el contrato y salvar Berk. Hiccup descartaba sus palabras con un gesto y una sonrisa que la hacía desviar la vista, pues al ir recuperando sangre, también había recuperado su capacidad para ruborizarse.

Hiccup desaparecía durante el día y reaparecía al caer la noche para alimentarla y hacerle compañía. Astrid se descubrió durmiendo durante las horas de sol y despertando poco antes de que su anfitrión apareciera para su diaria visita. No estaba segura si se debía al lazo que se había formado entre ellos gracias al pacto de sangre, pero sospechaba que era así.

Cuando recuperó suficientes fuerzas para sentarse y comer ella sola, Hiccup le dijo que podía ir a donde quisiese incluso si él no estaba, pero Astrid no tenía intenciones de vagabundear por el tétrico castillo. Además aún se cansaba si caminaba por mucho rato o si subía escaleras, por lo que sólo usó el cuarto de baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Hiccup le había facilitado un vestido sencillo pero fino que desde luego no tenía otra manera de darle uso. Cuando Astrid le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, él le contó que en su tiempo, algunos jefes y líderes que habían sido sus contratistas habían estado tan agradecidos que le habían pagado con más cosas valiosas además de su sangre. Era la primera vez que usaba la mayoría. La vajilla en la que solía llevarle de comer incluida.

Astrid tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para vagabundear por el castillo porque ahora que se encontraba mejor, anunció que ya podía regresar a Berk. Hiccup le recomendó que esperara una noche más, pues si se cansaba mientras volaba podía caer en el viaje de regreso. Astrid sabía que Stormfly nunca la dejaría caer, pero era cierto que seguramente se cansaría, y era un viaje largo de al menos una jornada. Esa fue la excusa que se dijo a sí misma, en lugar de admitir que por alguna razón, quería alargar su despedida. Había estado haraganeando y viviendo con lujos, y no quería regresar a un Berk destruido y deprimirse. Eso debía ser.

Al quinto anochecer de su estancia en la isla, montó a su dragona con renovadas energías a las puertas del castillo. Se descubrió corta de palabras, pues no sabía qué decir. Las gracias ya se las había dado y no quería decir algo tan estúpido como que era un placer haberlo conocido. No era precisamente mentira, se dio cuenta, pero seguía pareciéndole estúpido.

— Cuídate, Astrid — dijo Hiccup y su voz albergaba la melancolía de quien lleva muchos años sin la compañía de otra persona. — Y si alguna vez quieres deshacerte de otra tribu, ya sabes donde encontrarme. — añadió con una sonrisa que no terminó de alcanzar sus ojos.

Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— Adiós, Hiccup. — dijo con suavidad — Fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo.

Y tras una despedida entre sus dragones también, Astrid y Stormfly se elevaron en el aire, ante la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos verdes.

En su viaje de regreso, Astrid pensó que efectivamente, ahora y siempre, con o sin enemigos por vencer, ya sabía donde encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>Listo, pues la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Creo que es el one-shotcapítulo más largo que he escrito en la historia jaja. Creí que no lo lograría y que me pasaría de las 6000 palabras, que son el límite para el reto. (Debe ser una historia de entre 600 y 6000 palabras) y otro poquito y no lo logro jajajaja.

En fin, ya ven que el rango "T" es más que nada por la cantidad de gente que maté y por los temas mencionados como asesinato, tortura, esclavitud, guerra, etc, etc.

Nos seguimos leyendo y seguiré intentando con otros géneros. El que sigue es drama, y como ya les comenté es un request que me hicieron, en este caso Vainila. Les adelanto el título, que es "Fortuito". Lo subiré pronto ;) Dentro de los drabbles de "Retales", cabe aclarar.

Sin más por el momento, ¡nos leemos! Les mando un abrazote y otro por si se pierde por la web. :)


End file.
